The present invention relates generally to welding and particularly to welding on stress-crack sensitive materials to reduce or eliminate hot cracking and reduce or eliminate stress corrosion cracking.
There are various types of conventional fusion welding processes, such as electric arc, laser beam, or electron beam welding. In those processes, a molten pool of hot metal is formed, either by melting a substrate or adding a filler metal, or both. Materials, however, are oftentimes sensitive to hot cracking. Hot cracking of the welded surface is typically caused by strains and stresses due to contraction on cooling, i.e., during the phase change from liquid hot metal to a solid state. An extreme but actual example of hot cracking sensitive materials is fusion welding on material containing higher levels of helium, such as in permanent portions of older nuclear reactor vessel internals near the fuel core. In neutron irradiated austenitic stainless steels with significant boron content (which is susceptible to transmutation to helium), the helium in the weld materials causes several adverse effects through changes in mechanical properties. For example, when high helium content materials are exposed to the heat of a welding cycle, the high temperature allows the helium to diffuse rapidly to grain boundaries which form voids which, in turn, weaken the material resulting in hot cracking. Even for known low heat input fusion welding processes, the capability to reliably weld without hot cracking is limited to materials having relatively low helium levels. Hot cracking is also not limited to materials having a helium content but constitutes only one type of material in which hot cracking occurs. The hot cracking problem is also compounded by the typically high tensile temporal and residual surface stresses caused by the fusion processes. This adverse stress situation in the as-welded condition is characteristic of all conventional fusion welding processes and applications, especially for the heavy section thicknesses of materials generally found in permanent nuclear vessel internals and for the vessel wall itself or its attachments. It is effectively impossible to provide sufficiently low heat in the fusion welding process to avoid hot cracking, while still having a viable fusion welding process.
In addition to the hot cracking problem during cooling of the weld pool, stress corrosion cracking (SCC) can occur in materials susceptible to thermal or neutron sensitization when used in aggressive environments such as oxygen or halogen containing high temperature nuclear reactor water or moderator. This type of environmentally induced cracking occurs when the level of surface residual stress becomes sufficiently tensile as is typically the case for conventional fusion welding practice.